Fire And Ice
by Twisted Willow
Summary: My Eclipse.  Bella is in trouble, a reluctant Edward, A force called the Volturi, a revenge crazed vampire, and a lost friend.  What will happen, when whichever choice she makes, will lead to the destruction of one race of mythical creatures.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire and Ice**

Author's Note: This is my first Twilight, New Moon fic. I came up with the idea with my little cousin. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Chapter 1

Alice and Bella were sitting in the Cullen's kitchen, more of a prop than anything, eating pizza, well only me, but you get my drift. Edward had ordered a pepperoni from the nearest pizzeria. He really was sweet in that way.

"Oh. My. Gosh Bella, that is so totally fetch. I groaned Alice had been bugging me with phrases from Mean Girls. With a sigh I muttered "Fetch isn't a word, Gretchen" I swallowed the last crust. Seriously she was obsessed with that film. She had dressed my up in the tiniest of mini skirts, not to mention the tightest of tops, which went so low, my arms were stuck pretending I was resting my chin on my hands. I don't know how she did it, but Alice and her sparkling eyes persuaded Charlie to let me stay the night. Oh, how I wish he said no. We spent the early part of this evening playing human Barbie doll. I threw the biggest tantrum ever, only to be forced into a seat beside Edward, who was scowling so hard I thought his forehead would be stuck like that. I tore my vision away from his face only to see metal chains wrapped across his chest tying him to the chair. I screamed as Alice came towards us holding eyeliner with an insane grin on her face, I half expected her to say "Heeerrrrrrreeess Johnny!!" Nearly two hours later I was staring in a full length mirror, with Edward beside me. He looked both amused and really annoyed. I looked like a Diamond Dog from Moulin Rouge, and Edward, well Edward looked like Lestat from Queen of the Damned, not that I minded personally.

"EEEK!! You look so perfect. A real Barbie and Ken" Alice squealed beside from behind us. I suppose we would have done something if we could close our mouths.

It was nearing mid-night when Alice screamed profanities at Edward as he saved me form another Make over from Hell; he picked me up and placed me on his couch. My head felt like a ton of bricks as I feel asleep.

That night was the worst since my depression

A brown wolf stood in the most beautiful meadow, my meadow, mine and Edwards's meadow. The moon shone behind him bringing bronze tints out in his fur. Jacob! As I stared into his pitch black eyes, he seemed to plead with me, begging me. But for what? I turned to look behind me. James stood casually hand on his hips, his scarlet eyes boring into me. His white teeth glinted in the moonlight as he smiled at me. I stumbled back as he winked at me. Stuttering another step back, I tripped, landing into icy arms, sighing I turned to see my rescuer, my Edward. I screamed as I saw two more vivid red eyes glare back at me. They contrasted with the flaming buzz of hair. Victoria! Her hands tightened, trapping my arms in her grip. I screamed, thrashing hopelessly against her. James' smile was all I could see as he sauntered slowly towards me, savouring every step. My muscles strained and burned as I struggled, pulling many of them. A tightness wrapped around my body, hugging me close. James fell forward into a crouch his eyes sparkling with revenge. My scream shattered the night as I fell once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What a dream! It felt so real. I was sitting with Edward on his couch, propped against him, as we listened to Within Temptation. Edward was sulking because i refused to listen to Debussy. Hello, there's only so much Clair De Lune you can listen to.

Carlisle and Esme were out hunting with Jasper, while Emmett and Rosalie were visiting Tanya up in Denali. Alice was at home, but in a foul mood because it was sunny and there happened to be a sale down down in Seattle. One Day Only! Silently i was thanking God, my feet were killing me from the last shopping spree.

_" No, Alice please, not another one, i can't walk any further" Alice just glared at me. It was amazing how scary she was for such a small girl. I quickly strode into the shop, completely unaware, as i was preoccupied with cursing Alice to hell and back. Only to turn on my heel and walk straight back outside._

_"No! Nope! No Way!" She stood there staring at me, she hadn't come in obviously knowing i was going to walk straight back out. She smiled and gripped my arm so hard i had a bruise in seconds. "Please Alice" I begged as i dug my heels in. She just kept walking with me stumbling beside her, into Victorias Secret_

_I kept my head down, praying no-one would recognise me. I followed Alice as she picked up something. _

_"Oh! This would suit you" she giggled. She had picked up something so hideous i bit my tongue to stop myself screaming. Lets just say, Paris Hiltons dog wears more fabric than what she just picked up for me. Lace, all lace!!!_

_My face went so red, I just stared at my feet as i stormed out, while Alice skipped happily over to the cashier to pay. I could feel the tears of anger threatening to spill._

A small, low chuckle brought me back to the present. I didn't need to ask what he was laughing at, I could feel the frown etched on my forehead.

"What are you thinking about" He asked, his gold eyes quizical. Oh crap! Well i'm definitely not telling him the truth

"I, er, was thinking about Jacob" I could slap myself as his eyes grew dark and his lips pressed into a thin white line. Way to go Bella!

"Bella, what do you want for your birthday?" He asked. The sly grin that was appearing on his face made me wary.

"Wow! smooth change of subject. I hate birthdays as you well know" I replied the sarcasm was stronger than intended, but he was making me nervous with that grin.

"Humor me, what can i get you?" He was still smiling. I sighed, looking away. He was cheating, his eyes were smothering my concentration.

"Bellll-la" He was teasing me now. He was definitely up to something.

"Bella!" Alice came running into the room just as Edward said "Can I spoil you rotten?"

"What?" I tried to straighten out what had been said and by who. I looked at Edward, his look of innocence was scary. "Your dad needs to talk to you. It's urgent. Maybe you should go" Alice said

"Well" they said in unison. "Erm, sure. Alice its not bad is it" I asked, I was starting to panic.

"I can't see" She grimaced. Spinning around she ran off, only to return a second later, with the ten bags she had bought me. My face flushed as Edward grabbed them. Oh God! please don't let him see that bag. Wait a minute, where is that bag? I strained to see it among the rest. Edward ran to Carlisle's car, he needed the tint today, as Alice whispered in my ear.

"It's in the Urban Outfitters bag" she threw me onto her back and ran to the car. He drove in silence, i twiddled my fingers, with the nerves. What was wrong? How come Alice couldn't see? I felt his cold hand grip mine and rub soothing circles on my wrist. It gave me some sense of release. "It's ok Bella, I promise" he smiled his crooked smile and my breath caught in my chest. As we pulled up, Edward was out the car, bags in hand, door open, and waiting for me. "I'll be back this evening" he muttered, swooping down to press his lips to mine. He smiled and jumped through my window, only to return a second later. He ran his cold finger along my cheek and drove off.

I walked in trying to take my mind off sparkling Edward, Hah! i thought, that sounds like a drink.

_"I'll have an Edward please"_

_"Of course, still or sparkling"_

I walked in the door and saw Charlie sitting on the sofa in the sitting room., a grim expression on his face. He turned as he heard the door shut. He tried to smile but it faltered. I noticed the whiskey bottle sitting half drank on the coffee table.

"Bella" His voice broke. His eyes were red. "Bella we need to talk. It's about Renee"


	3. Chapter 3

The rain splattered ceaselessly against the ground. Pattering on the freshly turned soil. The petals of flowers drooped pathetically as the strong winds battered and howled. The trees bends and groaned, its leaves whistled soullessly. Stones tapped a symphony out in harmony wth the rain. Pat, Pat, Drip, Drip, Drop

I had no memory of the past few days. I sat on my knees, my clothes drenched. I was wallowing in grief as I stared at the cold wet cement that rose ahead of me.

Here Lies

Renee & Phil

Beloved Mother & Stepfather

I no longer cried, my eyes were long dry. They were sore, red and puffy. The funeral was heart wrenching, the rain never stopped. Charlie broke down during the procession, but i couldn't. My eyes burned, my chest ached and my troat burned. Sobs escaped, I whimpered as the coffin was lowered. Edward wasa sculpted god in his black suit, as were all the Cullens. His arm wrapped around my waist and his cold hand gripped mine as i choked out the words, which described my mother and how she guided me to the woman i had become.

I was left alone, standing staring at the engraved headstone. Charlie had left to wallow his grief to a whiskey bottle.

Edward came up behind me his stone grasp clung to my hand. "Bella, honey, please come inside, you'll get sick" he begged, tugging on my hand, pulling me towards his silver volvo, where the rest of the Cullens stood. They were worried about me, I barely spoke, ate very little, i couldn't sleep. My face was drawn and i had dark black circles under my eyes.

"I..I can't Edward, please, I can't" my voice was hoarse and cracking from lack of use. He picked me up, his bronze hair, knotted from the pelting rain. "No!, Put me down, No, Edward. STOP!!!" I screamed, thrashing and kicking in his arms. It was only when I screamed in pain, he stoppped.

"Bella!" He swung me off his shoulder, cradling me in his arms, his eyes frantically searching mine. I stood up hopping on one leg. "Agh, Edward, I stubbed my toe" I was irritated, very irritated, and stressed out. "Don't treat me like a toy, i'm sick it!!! You stand there, picking me up, putting me down, telling me what to do! I'm sick of it!" Edward stepped back, shock and frustration written all over his face.

"Wait a second!" as i realised something. "You didn't tell me what Charlie was going to say?! You knew, you could read his mind. You knew and you left me alone. How could you?! I hate you! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" I screamed, it felt a lot better after letting out all that tension.

Splattering mud along my shoes and legs I ran back to the grave. Falling to my knees, sobbing. After a few minutes, i felt ashamed of myself. That was harsh, it was manners not to intrude. Charlie would have found it odd, if Edward was there comforting me, before i knew what happened. I scolded myself for shouting at him. Turning to apologise. I saw nothing. I was alone. Alone in a graveyard after yelling at my angel to leave. And finally he had.

Authors Note: I'm sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be in Edwards point of view. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella was sitting reading Jane Austen's Persuasion, yet again. Her head rested against my chest as i hummed along to Within Temptation. I ruffled her hair, letting her sweet scent overwhelm me. She sighed, as i watched her carefully, her eyes scanned back and forth across the page. Whatever she was thinking about, she obviuosly wasn't happy about it, her face began to frown, her delicate eyebrows dipped, her forehead knotting in frustration, her mouth pulled up in one corner, and her nose wrinkled. She really was cute when she was vexed, i thought as i laughed gently. _

It all seemed so long ago, since that peaceful day, with me and my Bella in perfect harmony, even our breaths were in time. i was in my room, my eyes a deadly onyx, I had not hunted since that dreadful day. It was two days after the funeral, I felt hollow knowing my Bella wasn't with me. And worse, that she had told me to leave her.

As i turned into Charlies drive, his thoughts hit me head on. It felt as if Emmett had just run me down, at full speed. _"My Renee, sweet Renee. Heaven help us, poor Bella, it'll kill her. Hit and run, she was so young, so young. Dead, why? why now? Poor Bella, she's been through enough"_

I looked at Bella chewing her lip and wringing her hands as she scanned the house. i rid myself of her new closet, courtesy of Alice. Her eyes fixed on the living room window, where the curtains flickered from the t.v. I stole a kiss before i drove home. I berated myself constantly for not being there when she needed me, but I couldn't be there, I couldn't be her shouldre to lean on before Charlie told her. I paced back and forth by the piano, anxiously until ten. According to Alice, Bella will be in her room at that time, and i was not going to doubt her. Before the hand had fully reached ten I was in Bella's room, comforting her in the rocking chair. She looked dreadful, her hair was hanging lifelessly down her face, her eyes swollen and puffy. I did my best, holding her tight to my chest, for fear she would fall to pieces. Her sobs raked her body. "Oh, Edward" she would mumble to my shirt, before inhaling another shuddering breath. I wished I could do more than rub the small of her back whispering "It's ok, Bella, it's ok" That night I lay beside her. Her breath was jittery from crying herself to sleep. Occasionally she would sob and cry out for her mother. She slept fitfully that night, waking every hour or so, to sob her poor heart out, only to fall back asleep, tossing and turning.

I held Bella tight against me, supporting her weight as she trudged along behind the hearse. Her eyes were blank and staring. It scared me, I wished she would cry. Her breaths were short and sharp. She tumbled closer into me as the coffin was covered. I stayed as the graveyard emptied. It was only then she made any sign of life. A small yelp and she sank to her knees, her hair falling across her shoulders as she hung her head. I felt so helpless. I stayed until the rain became too heavy, she was going to get sick.

"Bella, honey, please come inside, you'll get sick" I begged her. I picked her up gently and strode towards my volvo. It was only then I realised Carlisle was waiting at his car, I hadn't noticed. Along with Alice and Jasper. I wonder why?

That was when I heard her yelp. Frightened i cradled her in my arms only to find she had stubbed her toe. Her eyes were almost black as they narrowed, I saw the fury in her eyes. I stepped back as her frustration and stress snapped. I had never seen Bella really angry, but it frightened me. I heard none of it, I was in shock, Bella who had barely spoken a spoken a word since she found out was completely losing it. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" My eyes flew open at these words. She couldn't mean it, no, she couldn't, could she? I watched helplessly as she ran back to the grave. I was too stunned to follow.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and ease spred through me like an elixir. I heard Jaspers footsteps walk back to the car, he was talking to Alice, obviously she had seen this, thats why they were still here. Carlisle was beside me, he gripped my arm before i could go back to Bella. "Give her time Edward, just give her time. She needs to get her thoughts cleared. Trust me, she'll be fine" It felt good to hear his reasoning voice. I got in the mercedes with him as Alice and Jasper took my volvo.

"Edward, Alice was talking to me, and, well, she thinks theres something fishy going on." Carlisle thoughts interrupted mine as he stared intently at me as we pulled up outside our house. "What?" That didn't make sense.

He stared deep into my eyes before answering. His voice was careful when he answered.

"I just don't think this death was an accident"


	5. Chapter 5

No! It had to be an accident. I mean who would kill Renee, if they wanted Bella would they not go after her. I sat in the living room. Everyone was nervous, Alice sat in the loveseat with Jasper, her eyes blank and staring. She had been like that for the last half hour trying to see anything, or anyone, who was at the scene of the crime. They must have been after Renee, Phil was only in their way. "Agh!" Alice screamed out in frustration, her hands coming down on the coffee table with a crash it splintered. She had seen nothing, and that seemed to frighten everyone more than anything else.

Esme stood beside Carlisle, her hands gripping his for comfort, I hated seeing them like this they cared so much for Bella now. Every now and again she would stare into his eyes until he hugged her closer. Rosalie sat on the couch, her forehead scrunched while she stared at Alice. Emmett was quiet, even in awkward or dangerous situations he would crack a joke, now he was silent, his shoulders drooped, casting dark shadows across his face i truely wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of him. Everyone knew he cared for Bella, she was his little, _breakable_, sister. He would kill to protect her.

Another hour passed in silence, Alice stood up in frustration, taking everyone by surprise. "i can't see anything" her voice was agitated and somewhat strained. "Go hunt, try again later" Jasper held her tiny hands in his, looking into her eyes. She sighed in defeat.

"I think you should check for Bella right now, Alice" We all spun round to look at Emmett, he sat in a shadow, which made him look more menacing than usual. Emmett's voice was gruff, Alice stopped and stared at the ground for a moment before her head snapped up. "I CAN'T SEE HER!!!" Her shrill voice cut me through, i stood in shock.

What! Before anyone could say a thing i was out the door, my clothes were filthy in seconds, the rain had left the ground like bog. I was at Charlies house in two minutes, jumping through her window, I called her name. Her scent was stale, she hadn't been home yet. I was out the window in seconds, my heart raced as i tried and failed to catch her scent as i ran towards the cemetery, i jumped six graves and weaved between the rest. Yes!! her scent was getting stronger, it was really strong, and sweet. I dropped to my knees as i stopped so fast, she wasn't here, my eyes were locked on the gravestone. The flowers were drooping, with no energy to lift their petals. The rain from the last two days had knocked the fight out of them. She has to still be here, her scent is so strong. I looked around, maybe she was still mad and went for a walk to cool off. I waited a minute, scanning the grounds for a sign of her brown hair being whipped around her pale skin. A gust of wind blew the leaves away from my feet, my gaze dropped to the ground of their own accord. They turned flat black, and a thirst rushed through my veins. Dark drops scattered the grave, splattering the surrounding leaves. The thick liquid sang to me as i tried to control the animal instincts that were threatening to take over. It was old maybe an hour or two.

"BELLA!!!!"

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll make the next one longer.

**Sneaky Preview: **My eyes were heavy, the hay tickled my nose. I was so groggy. What had happened? A silky voice, vaguely familiar, purred at me from the shadows. "Hello, Isabella"


	6. Chapter 6

Just to clarify. I do not own these characters, Twilight or New Moon. Unfortunately :(

Chapter 6

My heart was pounding, i felt so dizzy. I groaned as i sat up a wave of nausea hit me so hard i doubled over. Where am I ? I smelt hay, the sweet smell tickled my nose, but it was quickly replaced by a foul stench of rotting wood, and something that had died, a while ago. I gagged. The mould and dust dried my throat and stung my eyes. My vision was blurry, it was so dark, it took nearly five minutes to adjust to my surroundings. I was in a barn, a very, _very_ old barn. The floorboards were split and some had fallen through, i must be a storey up, or theres a basement beneath me, i thought. The walls were falling apart, and there was barely a roof left. Owls hooted above me as mice scratched the floorboards as they hurried to their nests. I couldn't move for two reasons.

1. I was frozen stiff with fear and 2. I wasn't keen on trying to step on those floorboards. I'm accident prone enough without playing lets walk across the rickety floorboards.

"Edward?" I whispered tentatively my voice cracking. I thought I heard a low chuckle, but over my heavy breathing I wasn't sure. A floor creaked ominously as i shifted position on the bales. Hell no! i am not getting off this bale. I'll try climb up! "Emmett? Alice?" Breath Bella breath, no point having a panic attack. My voice was low and dry, it didn't sound so confident. I felt a sharp pinch at my neck, It started to sting and tingle as my eyelids became heavy. My muscles relaxed and my breathing became slower as I drifted into sleep.

I swear someone had spoken before i fell asleep. I was only half asleep, i was going to wake soon i knew that much at least. I had to figure things out before i wake. I had been sitting at mom's grave, Edward was gone. I was going to go to his house to apologise. I stood up. I had been quiet, so quiet, so unnaturally quiet. There were no birds tweeting, no wind howling. The leaves rustled behind me, I turned to look behind me. But i was hit on the head by something. Thats the last i remember. Right! so i know what happened before i got here, now, i woke up in a barn, i fell asleep. No! i was given something to sleep. I've been in a hospital to many times not to know an injection when i'm given one. Now i'm up to date. So now i have to wake up and try get out of here. I was getting a headache. My thoughts were so jumbled. I opened one eye, peeping around the barn. All clear. I sat up cautiously, the wind was rough today, howling through the cracks in the wall, shaking the whole building. On the bale beside me was a 1 litre glass bottle of water and some bread and cheese. My throat begged for the water and my stomach rumbled. I grabbed the water, the safety catch was still on it so it was new. I gulped it down, while shoving the bread and cheese down as well. I sighed when i finished. Half the bottle of water was left. I caught my reflection, oddly distorted, but still i could see my face at least. I held it infront of me, i was covered in dirt, with streaks down my cheeks. A dark line was scribbled down my left side, from just above my temple, right down off my chin. Putting the bottle down, i traced the line with my hand, looking down at my top, i saw dried blood on it. I licked my finger and rubbed the line. The rusty smell was coming, so i quickly stopped. I scratched the line away instead, the dark red flecks covered my hand. No wonder i had a headache. I looked out the roof, the clouds were grey, and the wind was pretty bad, but i don't think it would rain.

I turned to the bales beside me, they were stacked high against the wall. On my hands and knees i crawled over the first one, the floor creaked. I kept moving, there had to be a way out. I heard a footstep behind me. My breath came really fast, hysterical sobs escaped, as i crawled faster still, the footsteps were getting louder and louder. This couldn't be happening, this is something that happens in horror movies. Sleepy Hollow an...and Urban Legends. A scream escaped as i stood up to run, i didn't care about the floorboards any more, i had to get out. One snapped, trapping my leg, i tugged and pulled, ripping my trousers and scratching my leg. I screamed as the footsteps came heavier and quicker. I ran limping slightly to the door, throwing my hands out to yank it open, something grabbed my leg. No! I fell to the ground smacking my head in the process. My ears were ringing as i thrashed out at them kicking with all my might. I felt my foot connect with a nose and my foot fell free. I pushed open the door running to the forest edge just ahead of me. I tripped, i couldn't concentrate. My head felt disconnected to my body. My vision was going blurry. I felt two arms lift me up but i was squinting my eyes to get rid of the pain that throbbed my head. I was sat back on a bale. i heard the steps retreat only to come back a second later. I shrank into the corner, shying away from my captor. I felt a cold cloth be pushed against my head. It was very soothing and the pounding didn't hurt so much. I felt two cold hands thrust a bar into mine. My vision was coming back i saw a dairy milk bar and a can of coke sitting beside me. I looked around to see the back of them retreat into the shadows. They sat down, staring at me. A silky voice, vaguely familiar, purred at me "Hello Bella"


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, No i do not own and never will own the twilight series

Chapter 7

"Well I must say, long time no see" His light brown hair swayed slightly as he strode confidently towards me. He wore a light blue shirt that was slightly open revealing a marble chest, his dark jeans were baggy and stained. He rested his hands in his pocket casually as though we were old friends merely catching up. Well in some ways we were old aquaintences. My heart stopped as he stared at me with his cold red eyes, and black irises. Maybe i hit my head too hard but wasn't he supposed to be dead.

"Fee Fi Fo Fum, I smell the blood of Isabella Swan" Just like before my nerves gave into terror-induced confidence. "Oh, wow, i mean that must have taken you ages to make up. Well Done!" Sarcasm dripping from each word. I sat a little straighter.

"Ow! That hurt, Bella" He placed his hand to his chest. "Are you just going to stand there staring at me or do you have a purpose for this little meeting" I stood up swaying slightly, hands on my hips glaring at him. He laughed, throwing his head back. I didn't like the way he was stalling, and my leg was starting to throb horribly.

I huffed until he stopped and looked at me. "Well, i was hoping to kill you very slowly savouring your taste, but since that plan didn't work, now i'm pissed off and going to cause as much pain as possible." Shit! I couldn't retort, his eyes swirled black, his face contorting.

"Please, please" I backed up groping the bails as i stumbled blindly back towards the door. His body fell into that all too familiar crouch. All the more familiar in his case.

"James!" His name ripped through my throat as turned to run, but his foot connected with my chest sending me flying back. Bales fell on top of me. His icy hand grabbed mine, pulling me out. i was waiting for him to finish it. He seemed to guess what i wanted. "Oh no dear Bella, i'm not going to kill yo.." "B..but you said t... that.."

"i said i was going to cause you pain, not kill you. And first on my list of revenge, is Edward, and i need you to get to him. comprende?"

My heart dropped to my stomach, not Edward, please, not Edward. His fist smashed into my face, knocking me unconcious.

**Edward's POV**

My family were behind me, i could hear them. Blocking their thoughts, i raced through the forest, dodging trees as they flew past me. Alice had seen Bella here. I felt a knock on my head

"Ow!" Alice was glaring at me, throwing a stone in her hand, my hand rubbed the back of my head, i scowled at her. "Don't block me out, you retard, how are we supposed to keep in contact" The rest of them had caught up.

_Edward somethings wrong, i didn't tell anyone else but i keep seeing James_

_Thats impossible Alice, he's dead_

_I don't know, maybe this is a repeat because it so like that spring break. I'm just saying i don't have a good feeling about this_

_Maybe, any news on Be.._

A scream ripped through the forest. We all were shocked into a stunned silence, before turning to our left at and running at full speed. I felt them fall behind. Bellas scent was getting stronger, their thoughts were running free as i concentrated on getting my angel back.

_I'll kill them, rip them to shreds, if theres a scratch on her, i swear. _I managed a small smile at Emmetts comment before another scream shattered the silence. It was hoarse and grated on me.

I smelled her sweet strawberry shampoo, i knew she was near, my feet picked up pace, towards a huge oak. "Edwa..rd" I stopped so suddenly the ground dug up beneath my feet. there was my angel hanging from a branch, blood covered her face, her fingers were groping the rope that was around her neck. I swore before running towards her. I was smashed back, a sharp pain ran through my chest as i flew back into the trees with a huge crash. "Well, well, lover boy came. How are you Edward?" I shook my head, thats not right, he's dead. James sneering face hung infront of me. before i knew it he was on me, i felt his teeth sink into my shoulder, his fingers ripping my chest. I fought back placing my feet on his chest, he flew across smashing into the trees like a comet. i ran to Bella scrambling at the rope. Her breath was ragged, coming in little short puffs, she was losing conciousness, her eyes flickered, her hands going limp. I was forced into the floor as James struck me from the side. He had me pinned, smashing his fists and teeth into me, everything was blurring. "Watch her die Edward" his voice whispered in my ear, his hand grabbed my jaw, thrusting it to stare at Bella. Her eyes watered, tears began to stream across her face, leaving little streaks in the blood and dirt. "Edward" her whisper broke my stone heart. Her head fell forward, her hands stuck in the rope. His gleaming face turned back to mine. His teeth ripped at me. Everything went black as i felt his weight thrown of me, I heard roars and snaps, gasps and screams of pain.

"Edward? It's going to be ok. I promise" I felt two arms wrap around me, wrapping me close to his chest. I felt nothing but love for him as he rocked me close. "Dad, Bella" i gasped before he hugged me closer.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Twilight series :(

My vision came back in little stabs of colour. I saw Carlisle's face creased in worry as he held me. Everyone was standing around me. it reminded me of Wizard Of The Oz. I smiled to myself.

"And you were there, and you were there" Everyone smiled, laughing. Emmetts shirt was covered in blood, and all of them had a series of scratches across their bodies. I remembered what had happened. Jumping up, i scanned for the girls. None of them were there. I stopped and stared at the huge fire that Alice and Rosalie were controlling, plumes of smoke rose to the sky. My head felt so light. They turned and smiled gently at me. Carlisles hand rested on my shoulder. I felt a huge rush of ease run through me, frowning i turned to Jasper who had walked to Esme, who was sitting on the ground leaning over something. Swaying slightly i ran to them as they kneeled around in a circle. They stood up as i saw Bellas body laying fragilely on the grass. Esme had wiped blood from her face, her lips were parted as though she were saying something. I collapsed beside her, stroking her hair.

Carlisles voice came from behind me. "I'm sorry Edward, i had to do it."

I klnow its a short chappie. But its essential. Enjoy.

P.S. see the purdy purple button, press it please. Flames appriectiated. (Not that i like them, but i won't sulk about them)


End file.
